


From Daegu, with Love

by PerahuKertas



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Park Jimin has raised in New York for his whole life, and it was his summer holiday when Seokjin suggested him to visit Korea for the first time, with a not so friendly companion.YoonMin. It's my first time here and my summary sucks, but it's still worth it my friends, trust me.





	From Daegu, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first BTS fic and I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think with comment bellow~

When for the first time their two pairs of eyes met at Daegu International Airport, Park Jimin didn’t know what a dominant feeling was in him. At a glance, anyone would agree that the adult man who picked him up at the airport, had a handsome face. Typical Korean men, he’s cute but can also look handsome at the same time, not too tall but perfect proportion, blond hair –dyed, of course- and pair of sharp black irises. But unfortunately the handsome face must be accompanied with thin lips with no smile, and those eyes which looks so cold.  
Jimin never thought that if his brother's acquaintance, Kim Seokjin, could be so creepy. But a week earlier Seokjin had convinced him several times that Mr. Min Yoongi ,his name, was a nice and pleasant person.  
Perhaps Seokjin misunderstood the definition of a "pleasant person"?  
Yet the young man had no other choice. Unlike him in Korea having people he could help him while he was here. So the young man approached the other man in the black blazer and introduced himself.  
"Mr. Min Yoongi?" he said politely while slightly nodding his head and a bow, "Seokjin tells me if you-"  
"There's something I should do right away at the office," he said flatly, without changing his expression and cold stare, "we'd better hurry."  
Jimin just nodded, then started the trip to Yoongi's apartment with only a total silence.  
The man looked so cold and unkind. What’s so pleasant?  
Jimin just hoped that his summer holiday in Korea would not end up full of awkwardness and boredom.  
.  
.  
.  
Almost never more than ten words they say to each other for three days Jimin staying in the apartment of a man who became a colleague of Seokjin at one of the multinational companies in Korea. Although it was a summer vacation, the young man almost never found Yoongi still in the apartment when hehad just woken up around eight in the morning.  
Just a small notebook that says "I heard there will be a small concert at the town hall park, this is the door lock if you want to get out." And some kind of food that is already bet and covered at the dinner table.  
Jimin could not help but sighs.  
"Even Mr. Min also thinks of me as a child to care for," he murmured as he sat down at the dinner table and started taking one of the meals.  
Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon, always thought of him as a kid that just born yesterday afternoon. Would not that also cause Seokjin to interfere with Jimin's summer vacation agenda, behaving like a confused parent when his son said he had no plans for fun, then bought a flight ticket to Korea and entrusted it to his co-worker in Korea? Yes. Lost. As if Jimin was not mature enough and trusted to be able to stay at the hotel alone.  
By God, he was seventeen.  
.  
.  
.  
The digitized clock in the bed shows 02.34 P.M. That's when Jimin woke up with a dry taste in his throat. And he forgot to prepare a glass of water on the bedside table. Glanced briefly at the glass window beside his and found Daegu's still-dark sky.  
Rise up, he walks out of the room. Most of the room was dark. But Jimin's view is still helped by the living room lights are still lit dim and emit weak light around.  
Wait. The living room light is on?  
The young man poked his head. And at once he saw the figure of Yoongi sitting on the gray carpeted floor there, with his head betting on the table in front of him. One hand was near his head-at the table, right beside a black laptop whose monitor was dark and showing only flashing stand-by lights. Several piles of paper that looked like bundles, bet near the laptop or legs that were not covered in the purple shirt he wore.  
Definitely overslept on office tasks.  
Momentarily silent, in the end Jimin turned and walked towards the room. And a moment later he stepped back into the living room with a thick white blanket.  
And slowly as if he didn’t want to tell his whereabouts to the sleeping man, the young man covered Yoongi's body with the blanket he was carrying.  
As if realizing the sudden warmth he could, the man unconsciously comforted himself in the blanket covering his body.  
Jimin sighed. At least he was polite and caring to the man who was willing to help him during the past week and the next three weeks in this strange city.  
Then the young man went and did his original purpose: to the kitchen for the water that could soak his throat that was still dry.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ask Yoongi to come near you I want to talk to him."  
Jimin glanced toward the open door of his room. And there was Yoongi sitting on the couch with a look of indifference to the television in front of his.  
"He ..." momentarily staring at the man, Jimin finally glanced over at the screen of his laptop showing the face of his cousin's brother, "Probably will not."  
"Just tell me, he'll accept." Seokjin looks like hes worried about something but Jimin can’t tell why  
“He’s creepy.” Jimin smiled sourly at his brother, he’s literally saying the truth though.  
Jimin can hear the older man laughed and he frowned at him, "We're friends, that's why he's willing to take you and take care of you there, is not he? Anyway he’s not that creepy once you get to know him"  
Unconsciously Jimin's eyes narrowed, "Doesn’t sound like Mr. Min at all."  
"Call him here," Seokjinseemed to have ignored Jimin's statement deliberately.  
Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. But before he really got out of his chair, Yoongi's voice was heard. "What hyung?"  
A little surprised, Jimin turned to find the blond man standing at his door. Staring at his laptop, "Ah, yes," Jimin said immediately, "... and he wants to talk to you, if you don’t mind."  
Yoongi shrugged his shoulders, "I have plenty of free time," as he walked closer. When he reached the front of the laptop, the man waved briefly, "Hi, Hyung."  
"Oh, hi, how are you?"  
"Ordinary."  
Seokjin and Yoongi began to dominate the conversation between the three of them. Mostly filled with talk about work. And part of it is a conversation involving Jimin who is more silent. In essence Seokjin thanks for the help Yoongi and Yoongi responded with a round of eyeballs and sayings to Seokjin to stop being formal with him.  
Jimin glanced at the man sitting next to him.  
It turned out that Yoongi was not as bad as his seemed to be. It may take some time, like Seokjin, to realize the good side of the Korean man.  
.  
.  
.  
"For a whole week you're here, where have you been?" Yoongi asked in a flat tone as he unfolded the cardboard he had brought back from the office, and she put it on the table, "Tonight is only pizza, I'm sorry."  
“Thank you, " Jimin said while sitting in his chair.  
A week more he was in Daegu and a week more alive on the same roof with a foreign man his brother's friend. But only in the last few days alone can both cross the line "conversation no more than ten words per day" between them. They are both more often chatted, though not really familiar or frequent and numerous, but at least more varied than "Good morning / evening" or "How your day" is responded with "Good Thank you."  
Unconsciously, the two are already used to the other.  
"Not much," said Jimin, picking up a slice of pizza from the cardboard Yoongi gave his, "The city park, the National Library, museums, and some churches."  
"Chyrvoni Kastel," Yoongi continued after swallowing his chew.  
"Hm." The short blond headband nodded.  
"Only those four?"  
"Yes, I didn’t have a guidebook."  
"Seokjin-hyung doesn’t suggest you certain places, he's been here for almost four years."  
"Yes, but I forgot anything, unfortunately," then drank the juice from his glass, "Can you give me advice? You stay here long, don’t you?"  
"My entire life."  
"Good," Jimin nodded slightly.  
"I'd better write it down, than you forgot," Yoongi said, "I have an idea about some high school youth subscriptions like you."  
"If you don’t mind, thank you."  
"Hm."  
And the rest of the dinner was spent silently.  
But this time there was no awkwardness.  
.  
.  
.  
A pair of black orbs of Jimin’s looked doubtfully at the man standing by the coffee machine in the kitchen. But beforeshe could even open his mouth, Yoongi had turned his head and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "What's up?"  
The young man was a little jerked, but he did his best to cover it up by returning to normal, "No, it's just ..." he looked at the glass in Yoongi's hands, "You like coffee so much I often see you make it."  
"Hm," Yoongi said, turning his eyes back to the machine in front of his, "If you're already working, you'll know why."  
"You're really like Seokjin," Jimin said with a little amusement, "No-he's not 'like' anymore, but addicted."  
"I know," Yoongi said quickly, "We always need extra energy because of our work, coffee is very helpful."  
Jimin frowned, "It's so hard for you ... I don’think Seokjin-hyung has a problem ..." he looked away at the floor, looking thoughtfully, "At least that's what I deduced from his mommy-like and cheerful behaviours."  
Turning off the coffee machine, the man turned around while carrying his cup, "The more mature you are, the more load your mind and demands should be," he snapped his chin toward the coffee machine, "Make it yourself if you want too."  
"Thank you," Jimin shook his head slowly, "I don’t like to pile up caffeine on my body."  
Yoongi just smiled as he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything and kept walking toward the living room where his laptop and files were.  
"Every now and then you need to change your coffee with tea, I suggest," Jimin said before he turned the corner.  
.  
.  
.  
For two weeks Jimin has spent his summer vacation in this eastern Asian country. Yoongi actually gave his a note a few days earlier, about the places she suggested to tourists like Jimin. Some of them are the small town of Trinity that still manifests well in urban design and nineteenth-century buildings, the Daegu Botanical Gardens which presents both fresh air and thousands of plant species on a land of no less than a hundred hectares, and the National Art Museum, the art museum with the largest collection. And still a few more places he had visited within a week since Yoongi handed him a guidebook.  
Daegu is not as crowded as other tourist cities like in Busan or Seoul. But it's not bad either. Friendly people, quiet atmosphere, and relatively cheap prices.  
For some reason, Jimin suddenly wondered if he could invite Yoongi to accompany him around?  
It feels lonely too if he has to travel alone.  
.  
.  
.  
After returning from one of the tourist sites in the center of Daegu, Jimin returns to the apartment as the summer sun is almost drowned on the horizon and leaves a red orange sky. And the young man came home in his usual time, the middle-class apartment was deserted. Yoongi probably has not come home yet.  
And the young man rushed to the kitchen and put two tea boxes into the closet on the wall. Replacing the supply of Yoongi’s coffee that is already running out.  
.  
.  
.  
"You're not doing office work?" Jimin asked that night, he found Yoongi sitting in front of the television show one show.  
"Later," the man said, covering his mouth with one hand and a little frown, as she yawned.  
The man looked so tired. A thin black line, obviously under his eyes that were flushed and slightly watery.  
"Didn’t you get a summer vacation?" Jimin asked after a moment's silence, "Even Seokjin gets him a whole month and can go back to New York."  
"I can, but I don’t want to take it."  
"Why?"  
Yoongi glanced at him and raised a thin, neat eyebrow. "Teens always like to ask, don’t they?" said Yoongi, which made a slight red hue on the face of the young man in front of him, "I used to work hard," the man said, staring back at the television, "I don’t really like holidays.  
Immediately Jimin didn’t believe it. He didn’t know Yoongi well yet-what did he expect from two weeks? But the young man was not blind to see a change in the two black orbs. Something different from the usual flat and cold tone.  
Besides, Seokjin once said that Yoongi was really waiting for that summer vacation to go to Seoul-he even took one of his other office friends.  
Then why ...  
But Jimin didn’t speak his mind. He just paused, then returned to his room. But two hours later, when there was no faint sound from the television and was replaced by the soft sound of a finger tap on the keyboard, the young man came back to the man eight years older than him, with a cup of warm steam from it.  
When Yoongi stared in surprise at him after seeing the contents of the white mug, Jimin just glanced sideways and muttered, "At least that's what I can do to thank you," Yoongi didn’t respond, he continued, "Tea also relaxes the mind and restores energy. "  
Momentarily silent and just staring, the man then looked down and stared at the brown-red liquid in his hand. Jimin thought he was going to explode-or at least say curtly. Reasonable-what is Jimin's right to lecture him so?  
But the young man never thought that what he heard was, "Thank you."  
And the young man sighed, unconsciously for some time.  
.  
.  
.  
Jimin never suspected, that on a Saturday morning, Yoongi said a sentence that made Jimin stunned when the he just arrived at the breakfast table.  
"Today I'm off, where do you want to go? I can stay with you."  
It took Jimin's full five seconds to stop stunned and just stared, and then nodded affirmatively. But he didn’t need even a second, to feel the enthusiasm in his heart.  
For the first time, he will circumnavigate the capital of apple in Korea is not alone.  
.  
.  
.  
Not much they visited that day. Only the Apple Garden and plantation which is one of the most beautiful and famous sites in Daegu, . In addition they spent lunch at a cafe near the site, when it was late and before they decided to return home.  
It was the best day of exploration for Jimin than any other day. Because at least the young man was not only able to see it, but can get a bit of knowledge because there Yoongi who gave an explanation of the places they visit. That's the advantage of having a traveling companion who is a native of the city you're visiting, isnt ‘it?  
And unlike the man's words a few days ago, it seems that Yoongi also enjoys their journey. Unlike Jimin has imagined -Yoongi' will bored but it didn’t happen. The man even seemed to enjoy and pervade everything he could see and take place around him.  
Though he is a native of this city. Is his job so hard that he has no time for fun? Even to visit the nearest tourist attractions only? Or is she just deliberately busy himself? Because as far as Jimin knows, Seokjin never even looked hard at work.  
And all day long, even when they were on their way home and arrived at the apartment, the young man could not think of Yoongi out of his mind.  
.  
.  
.  
When Jimin questioned Seokjin one day, through a video call on his laptop in his room whose door he closed and when Yoongi went to work, the young man could see clearly the doubts emanated by two of his cousin's hollow brown irises.  
"Why don’t you answer?" Jimin asked as seconds later, Seokjin just paused, "Why does he keep working while you're in New York and holiday?"  
In the end, Seokjin speaks, but now looks at Jimin in surprise, "And what is the importance of that answer to you?" he asked, making his cousin stunned, "Since when did you care about others? I know you're still a person who cares about yourself."  
Jimin grunted, "Shut up," he narrowed in dismay at his brother, "I care, however he's kind enough to help me- us," Jimin threw a glance at the keyboard, somehow he didn’t dare look into his brother's eyes, "And I always saw him stay up to sleep in the living room. "  
And Yoongi looks so tired these days.  
Ah, Seokjin is right.  
Why does it matter to him?  
"... If I tell you what will you do?" when Jimin didn’t answer immediately, Seokjin asked again, "Will you help him?"  
"I ..."  
What can seventeen-year-olds do for twenty-five year olds like Yoongi? What can you do who come here for a holiday like that? High school boy seems to know the problems faced by the people of Yoongi's age?  
Seokjin sighed heavily, then looked sideways as though avoiding Jimin's gaze, "I don’t know why I'm telling you this, but don’t tell him he'll hit me with his car once I get to Korea ..."  
.  
.  
.  
It all started with Yoongi's relationship with his adoptive brother, Daniel, who last met Yoongi in Seoul four months ago. Seokjin doesn’t explain much, but Jimin is able to organize one by one the information that is told to him. He can conclude that Yoongi is very fond of his adoptive brother. Too affectionate, in excessive amounts, and causing that feeling to change from feeling between siblings to feelings between two men. The relationship between the two is so close and Daniel is so concerned about his brother, making Yoongi look at Daniel like a god, the only pillar that can support his life so as not to collapse. The absence of a parent since they were little, makes the man think Daniel is everything to him. Very dependent on it.  
And Yoongi's life seemed to collapse when three months earlier, when he had planned his arrival to Seoul during the summer holidays, the man got the news that Daniel would be engaged to one of his childhood friends.  
His life collapsed and seemed to darken. Arrival to Seoul he canceled. Summer vacation from the office he refused for additional work for a project run by the company. Work day and night, without having time for himself. Use all the time to squeeze his energy and his mind to the point of exhaustion. So he can forget. So he could not think about it anymore. And from then on, the man replaced almost everything he had, in black.  
The expression of his darkened feelings upon hearing the happy news of Daniel.  
All the clothes Yoongi had worn were black. Also with almost all the furniture in this house, has a color more or less the same. Gray sofa, black curtains, gray carpets, desks and a similarly colored kitchen case.  
Almost no other colors, except a plain white wall.  
And two irises of black orbs. Blond hair. His white skin.  
Jimin sighed as he stared at the roof of his room. Never thought that the facts he knew would be as complicated as this.  
And there is a sense that suggests that he wants to do something. He cares. He was worried.  
It was as if they were old friends-not two strangers living on the same roof, no more than three weeks.  
But the young man realized that there was nothing he could really do.  
.  
.  
.  
"Two more days I'm back to New York," Jimin said as Yoongi was busy stirring tea in his cup, at the dinner table.  
The man looked up, stunned, as if he had just realized what Jimin had said to him, "Aa, I see," he said flatly as he turned his head down again, stirring the tea. Although this time the speed stir more slow than ever.  
The boy who’s eight years younger than him seemed silent and just stared at the table. As if hesitant to say and think some things in his mind. Unconsciously, he softly bit the inside of his cheek.  
"... Accompany me," he pleaded when the silence overwhelmed them for a few seconds. Make Yoongi stop his teaser in the tea he's been doing for a while, to look up and stare at his, "... Accompany me around."  
Obviously, the young man could clearly feel his burning face.  
"I'm working tomorrow-"  
"First time," said Jimin quickly, without daring to look at the two black irises in front of him, "Accompany me. I'll go back to New York I will not trouble you again."  
Just a moment of silence, Yoongi just stared. But in the end the man sighed, then took a sip of his tea and then mumbled softly, "You really are like a child."  
"You can say that as much as you want," said Jimin, trying not to bother his heart that seemed to be crazy with a pound, "come with me tomorrow."  
Jimin waits for Yoongi to answer, but when the man just bows his head and sits in his chair, the young man finally turns and walks to his room.  
He always hates being childish. But somehow, if only by acting so Yoongi was willing to obey his orders ...  
Jimin doesn’t really mind being so annoying and childish.  
Selfish. Yes.  
.  
.  
.  
Unusually, on that day they came out at night, because the man said she could not leave his job and could only go home in the afternoon. And Jimin immediately agreed and didn’t object. Unusually, conversations between the two, usually not many, are becoming increasingly rare. Yoongi was silent and focused on driving, while Jimin also sat without utterance in the man's side seat. As if many things are spinning in their minds and preventing the tongue from saying.  
Yoongi suggested the theater building of the city of Daegu was their first visit. He said to welcome the international theater day, there will be shows there. The spacious opera house with hundreds of seats seemed not so full, but also not exactly empty. Two shows are shown, one comedy that can’t even make him laugh, and one romance that the story is not so cared for by both. And their last visit, because the day had gone very late and tomorrow Jimin had to fly to New York, they just stopped by a park which at the time was late seemed deserted by visitors. The fountain is still flowing, with a statue of a boy and a goose in the middle. The lights around the garden were dimly lit, along with flowering shrubs and trees moved by the soft winds of late-summer night.  
"Have you been here?" Jimin asked as the two sat on a bench, some away from the pool of fountains that were in front of them.  
"Hm," Yoongi said, folding his arms, "Maybe seven months ago, I don’t know.  
Looking for a moment, Jimin then uttered a voice: "Why?  
"I work."  
"Do you work twenty-four hours a week?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Why? You're not like a lack of money," cautiously, the young man continued, "Or do you want to occupy your mind of something?"  
Yoongi glanced at his and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"  
Inwardly, Jimin apologizes to Seokjin. It's just that he can’t resist the thing that goes around in his mind even up to this moment.  
"... I heard something about you," he looked away from the two black orbs in front of him, "... and your adoptive brother."  
Yoongi didn’t respond and just looked at Jimin. The wind was blowing softly-that was the only sound, and the faint sounds of some of the visitors still there.  
And Yoongi's voice still sounded flat when he said, "Is Seokjin telling you?"  
Surprised, as though he had prepared his ears for rough curses and screams, the young man was stunned and looked at Yoongi, "Yes-but he didn’t mean bad, I just asked and he only answered a few sentences-I summed it all up from his words."  
The man snorted and looked back at the sparkling fountain reflecting the light of the garden lights, "I don’t really care.”  
"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to interfere."  
"I'm uncomfortable-but you've found out already," breathed in, then said again, "Besides, there's nothing I can do, Daniel is engaged earlier this summer."  
"Sorry to hear it," Jimin didn’t know what to say, "I'm sorry to come and inconvenience you at the wrong time."  
"Nothing to do with you, Seokjin is my best friend-I just accepted his wishes," paused a moment, then the man said, "At first it felt bad-but now I'm fine."  
"Then why force your body to work hard if you're all right?"  
He glanced in the direction of Jimin, "I'm fine because I forced my body to work hard to forget everything," then turned away again, "I love him so much, no reason for me to live besides him, I love him by all my heart, very-at least that's what I believe before this. "  
Jimin's eyebrow rose after hearing it, "You mean? You're not-"  
"I love him so much now, but not in the way I think," He explained quietly, "Since childhood, we've been living alone, our parents and our eldest brother, died in a plane crash when we were very young. From then on, Daniel takes care of everything, he becomes a brother, a mother, and a father at the same time. "  
That's why the man is so dependent on him.  
"And causing my affection to him I misunderstood the wrong way," he continued in a reasonable tone, as if the sentence had no effect on him anymore, "But I'm not used to it anyway-I think, I still seem to be unwilling if it comes the day my brother has to with others and myself. "  
Jimin doesn’t know what to say. A lot of things were on his mind, only he didn’t know how to pronounce them. He was afraid that if he chose the wrong sentence, he was still a teenager who never seemed to understand Yoongi's problem. Will never say wisely to respond-it seems. Besides, he didn’t think Yoongi would listen to a stranger's opinion.  
A stranger.  
And Yoongi was no longer discussing it-as if his last sentence was the last sentence he could tell Jimin about himself. Nothing more. The trip to the apartment ultimately didn’t change like the beginning-it was just filled with silence and the occasional little chatter didn’t matter.  
In the end, before the man enters his room, Jimin makes one sentence when he is also at his own door.  
"I'll read in the news tomorrow that the temperature of the air will rise a few degrees, so wear clothes with brighter colors," before closing the bedroom door without ignoring the look of wonder Yoongi.  
Jimin sighed.  
Somehow, it's hard now for him to leave Daegu and fly to New York.  
.  
.  
.  
No matter Jimin hoped tomorrow never came, in the end he still had to get out of bed when the sun was getting up and scorching. Not as briefly as last night he closed his eyes, and the young man lingered in the bathroom to refresh his tired eyes and body. Seokjin has repeatedly, from last night, called or emailed him. One of them to declare that he will pick up Jimin at the airport.  
When he left the room while carrying his backpack and dragging his suitcase, the young man was instantly stunned as he stared at Yoongi sitting at the table while sipping his morning tea.  
For the first time since Jimin had seen his, the man was now dressed in a color other than black. A white shirt with blue blazer and a faded blue sky-colored jeans.  
"What do you see?" the man said coldly as he stared at the boy just stunned and stared at him. And although faintly, there was a red hue spreading across both cheeks, "You can be late if you don’t hurry up, eat first, I've prepared a simple breakfast for you."  
"Fine," was all Jimin could say when he struggled, trying to move his tongue to say.  
Feelings alone or indeed today Yoongi looks more handsome?  
The trip to the airport was so short for Jimin. Ah, don’t let that. The one month he spent in Daegu now seemed like just a few days. Yet he must return, however his school will start again and there are still some summer assignments he hasn’t done yet.  
But still, it seems he wants to stay here much longer.  
"Say my greeting to Seokjin-hyung," Yoongi said before Jimin passed through the boarding door, "And tell me don’t forget the job assignment that must be done when you get to work."  
Jimin nodded, "Did he call you?"  
"Several times, to thank ..." he smiled sideways at Jimin, "And asks you how, his little brother he cares for the most."  
Jimin rolled his eyeballs, "He used to say and be as annoying as that, I'm seventeen," Yoongi responded with a soft grunt. Jimin stared at the taller man a few inches from him, then asked quietly, "Are you alright?"  
"Huh?"  
He didn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him, "Are you going to be okay?"  
Even hesitantly, Yoongi replied, "Yes, what's wrong?"  
Again, Jimin feels his face is heating up. He looked away at any direction-whatever the two irises were, "... just making sure," he swallowed, then uttered a sentence that not only made his face feel hotter, but also the pounding behind his rib craze.  
"Because I care and worried about you," he sighed, either Jimin could not hold his mouth to stop saying, "Thank you for giving me a great time here, to help me,”  
For a moment there was a pause, Yoongi lowered his gaze from the two shades that were the same color as his-just darker, "I'm glad to hear that," he snorted softly, "Maybe I still can’t get used to Daniel, but rest assured, I'm fine."  
"I hope so."  
There was an announcement that the plane to be boarded by Jimin was about to depart and passengers were expected to hurry. But Jimin hasn’t moved, hasn’t looked away from the figure in front of him. Yoongi didn’t say anything else. Not telling Jimin to leave immediately.  
Or stay here.  
After a moment of silence, Jimin sounds even without himself being able to realize, "Yoongi-hyung," he said, making Yoongi instantly jerked small when for the first time, the young man called his name directly in front of him.  
The man looked up.  
Two colored irises that meet in one inner view.  
"Thank you for taking my request for you to wear other colored clothes," the lips unconsciously drawn, "you're so handsome."  
The man snorted, although his white face was clearly showing a great hue there, "Confident, I just wanted to wear this."  
Jimin laughed softly-for the first time he laughed lightly, loose, and sincere like that. First seen Yoongi, and the first thing that the young man did since the last time. Make the man for a moment stunned. Just staring.  
Jimin's quiet laughter stopped when she realized Yoongi was approaching. The young man raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong-"  
One soft touch from Yoongi's lips landed on his cheek.  
Instantly, tickling like the millions of butterflies that had been in Jimin's stomach ever since, now feels faster and more intense.  
Especially when she saw a smiling little Yoongi-for the first time he saw. And swear to it, the man looked fascinating-after he'd turned his head away with one hand that ruffled Jimin's head.  
"You also take care of yourself, little boy," Yoongi said.  
Trying to neutralize his heartbeat, though that was impossible, Jimin dismissed Yoongi's hand and snorted, "No little boy is on vacation until the other country is alone," he looked at Yoongi with a sure look, "If you graduate school, come here again And you'll see he's really grown up. "  
"Oh, yes?" Yoongi replied with an amused and indifferent look.  
Jimin just gives him a thin smile.  
At the end of the sentence they'll have to say it. Eventually the young man had to turn around - separating the view from a figure he knew, would often think about in New York later on. Headed to a plane that was waiting to bring separate ranges of several countries from Korea.  
From Daegu.  
And from the man who has stolen his heart and feelings.  
But he knew, sooner or later, they would meet again.  
Certainly.  
.  
.  
.  
Moments later, as he returned to his much more empty and quiet apartment, when he thought that he was beginning to dislike solitude in the apartment he had occupied for many years, as he began to imagine the short boy streaked figure in every corner of his apartment, and when he entered the room that seemed to hold the whole thing about him-the name, the gaze, the way of talking, the way he walked, to the fragrance of the body that sometimes the man could clearly breathe-he found a bouquet of medium-size flowers in an arranged bed that.  
The man was stunned.  
Stepping in, then picked up the bouquet and stared at it. Bouquet of flowers with various types and various colors. White roses, red carnations, yellow sun, purple orchids, and several types of flowers again. All become one. And one small piece of paper tucked between the stems.  
He read it.  
"Flowers look beautiful because they have a variety of colors, and you are one of them. :P Could it be winter for you to come with Seokjinhere for a vacation?"  
The man laughed softly when his heart felt light.  
Teens are very good at stringing sweet words, aren’t they?  
It seems that he will indeed start collecting clothes with several colors, and buy new furniture with more colorful colors.  
And of course, he had promised, he was going to New York during the winter break.  
This time he will not cancel.  
Whatever happens, the man will go and see him again.  
Certainly.


End file.
